


Moments in Time

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: Fifty slices of life.





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> For once I did that thing where I got off my ass and contributed to one of my fave ships. xD
> 
> I used prompt set Gamma from [here](https://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html). I might eventually go back and do the rest, but we'll see.

#01 - Ring

Jason’s ears are ringing from the explosion. He’s less worried about that than the rubble now pressing in around him. Deep breaths, he _will_ get out of this damnit. Something to his left shifts and he sees Black Bat reaching for him.

 

#02 - Hero

“I’m not a hero.”

“I know.”

 

#03 - Memory

Memories are tricky things, Jason knows this full well. He’s not sure if its because of the Pit or coming back from the dead in general but he sometimes forgets things with frightening ease.

Even so he’s not sure he’ll ever forget the first time Cass makes him laugh.

 

#04 - Box

Cass watches Jason rummage through one of what seems like a million boxes. “Aha!” He presents the battered paperback with a triumphant flourish. _The Golden Compass_ , Phillip Pullman. “Kinda idea heavy, but they’re ones that make you think.”

“Thanks.”

 

#05 - Run

“Shit.” Cass’ yelp joins Jason’s laughter as he scoops her up. From over his shoulder she sees a soaking wet Damian chasing after them.

Sticking her tongue out at him she takes aim with her own water balloon and tosses it.

 

#06 - Hurricane

Jason’s anger comes like a hurricane. While the others batten down their hatches and withdraw Cass goes out into that storm.

For if he’s the hurricane than she’s the eye.

 

#07 - Wings

Jason nestles his head further in Cass’ lap while her nimble fingers trace along his bare back. “What’re giving me?” He yawns.

She hums for a moment, her fingers jumping from the right side of his back to the left. “Wings.”

 

#08 - Cold

Jason huddles deeper into his leather jacket, half regretting not getting the fleece lined one. Someday he’s gonna learn to pick comfy over cool.

A barely heard whisper of fabric and Black Bat is there. “You’re the best bat,” he tells her as he takes one of the cups of coffee in her hands.

She smiles.

 

#09 - Red

Jason’s not ashamed to admit he’s bowled over by how amazing Cass looks in red.

 

#10 - Drink

Cass tosses back the shot of whiskey, making a face at the burn and the aftertaste. She prefers beers and ciders but it’d been Jason’s choice tonight.

He flashes a smile at her as he finishes his own drink. “Come on, I think we can fleece a few hundred off those losers playing pool before they kick us out.”

 

#11 - Midnight

Around midnight they finally stumble back to the manor. Cass is trying to smother her giggles as Jason tries, and fails, to get his keys in the side door. “Come on, come on, come on.”

“Huusssshhh, best bat.”

In the morning Bruce finds them curled up asleep in the towncar.

 

#12 - View

The corner of her lips curling Cass watches as Jason strips. He’s covered in purple goo, which ruins some of the effect. Doesn’t mean she’s not going to appreciate the view.

 

#13 - Temptation

“You know you want tooo.”

Jason resists the urge to snap that he wants to try and wipe that smug smile off Cass’ face. She doesn’t deserve that for her light-hearted teasing. “Just give me the damn ticket,” he grumbles instead.

 

#14 - Music

He’s glad that when it comes to music they both agree, the more bombastic the better.

 

#15 - Silk

Cass’ skin always feels like silk under his hands. She’s wiped the floor with him more than a few times. Yet in the back of his mind there’s a whisper that if he’s too hard he’ll tear her like silk too.

 

#16 - Cover

On the whole Cass has never been a big fan of undercover missions. “Hate wearing heels.” They throw _everything_ off.

“You and me both best bat.”

 

#17 - Promise

Jason holds out his hand to her. Cass blinks at it. “Pinky promise?”

 

#18 - Dream

Sometimes Cass dreams about what might have happened if they’d met when they were both in the League. How things might have gone differently. If they would have had the same sort of bond they share now.

When she wakes up she always decides that she wouldn’t want things to happen any differently.

 

#19 - Candle

“Happy birthday dear Cassan-dra! Happy birthday to you!”

 

#20 - Talent

Over the years Jason’s developed more than a few talents. How to hold his breath for longer than five minutes, crafting good cover stories, throwing perfect punches.

Yet somehow Cass always beats him at rock, paper, scissors.

 

#21 - Silence

Jason lets the quiet between them linger. More than happy to just exist with her for a time.

 

#22 - Journey

She’s always liked trips, especially when it involves going somewhere new.

The GCPD drunk tank thanks to Jason is not one of those places.

 

#23 - Fire

Even with the manor having central heating there’s always at least one fire roaring merrily come wintertime.

She laughs as Jason tries to eat his s’more, getting marshmallow on his nose. Leaning in she licks it off. The both of them roll their eyes at catcalls and teasing.

 

#24 - Strength

Red Hood braces the collapsing wall. “Go!” He shouts at her.

With a sharp nod she scoops up the kids and runs.

 

#25 - Mask

The server behind the counter is staring at them. Probably because he’s got Black Bat attached to his back and not because it’s 2:30 in the morning and they’re in Gotham Holes. “Black coffee, caramel mocha, bearclaw and a Gotham creme.”

“Can I uh, get a picture with you guys?”

“Course you can. We’re not assholes like Batman.”

 

#26 - Ice

In the grand scale of the Rogue’s gallery, Jason’s indifferent to Mr. Freeze.

Or at least he was until he decided to go after the diamond shop across the street and ruin a perfectly nice date.

 

#27 - Fall

He watches in bemusement as Cass leaps headfirst into a giant pile of leaves. A yelp leaves him when she manages to get a hold of his jacket and pull him down with her.

 

#28 - Forgotten

Cass knows she gets caught up too easily in the Mission. It takes the quiet nights with Jason to remind her _why_ they do what they do.

 

#29 - Dance

She always likes it when Jason watches her ballet. She gets so few chances to show off this part of her. If she’s lucky she can even get him to join her.

 

#30 - Body

Their bodies are a patchwork. Not even the Pits can erase the stories embedded in skin. As they lay together Cass lets her fingers find her favorite ones.

 

#31 - Sacred

Jason’s never been one for religion or belief in a higher power in general. Yet even he’ll admit there’s a...something that comes over him whenever he steps into the Cave.

 

#32 - Farewells

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t!” He calls out as he and Cass join with the general waving of goodbye.

Selina laughs, and starts laughing harder when Bruce sighs.

 

#33 - World

“Wouldn’t be that hard to nab the batplane. Fly to Paris, Budapest, Helsinki? Nice vacation for the both of us.”

“You just want to catch a Mr. Mime Jason.”

 

#34 - Formal

Wayne galas are so very _boring_. Except for her family everyone reads the same and it’s tedious.

So she’s not exactly surprised when Jason comes up to her and starts leading her to the left. “What?”

“I just saw Vicki Vale and you’re gonna help me blow her mind.”

 

#35 - Fever

His hand feels cool against her forehead. “Definitely sick best bat. I prescribe Alfred’s chicken noodle soup, cuddling, and bad movies.”

 

#36 - Laugh

Jason’s howls of laughter as she tells him what Steph convinced her to do almost makes hiding out in his apartment worth it.

 

#37 - Lies

“No Damian,” Jason tastes blood as he tries to keep from laughing again. “I’ve got no idea why Bat-cow’s covered in green paint. Cass and I’ve been here all day.”

 

#38 - Forever

After you’ve died once the idea of promising forever feels like a weird concept. If Cass asks Jason thinks he might make it though.

 

#39 - Overwhelmed

“Jason,” rough fingers smooth through his hair. “Deep breath. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

 

#40 - Whisper

“Why are we hiding?” She whispers. Not exactly minding that she’s between Jason and the wall up in the attic.

“Iiiii may or may not have hidden all of Tim’s coffee.”

 

#41 - Wait

Cass lets her foot tap out a rhythm as she stands on the edge of the rooftop. Tag works best when the chaser can keep up.

Alright, it might be a little her fault that Red Hood fell behind. In her defense she was just using the terrain to her tactical advantage.

 

#42 - Talk

She falls on top of him, pinning the book he’d been reading between them. Burying her face in his shoulder and neck she makes an annoyed sound.

“I feel that. Wanna actually talk about it?”

She grunts.

 

#43 - Search

“It’s around her somewhere!” He calls out to her. They might be in different rooms but he can see the way she crosses her arms in annoyance.

 

#44 - Hope

There’s always the hope that he’ll one day be what she thinks he is.

 

#45 - Eclipse

“You might say,” Jason really needs to start carrying around sunglasses in his coat. “That it was a total eclipse of the heart.”

The chorus of groans over comms and the smack Cass gives the back of his head just make him smile more.

 

#46 - Gravity

Cass is no Dick, she won’t even truly love the fall.

Yet there is something thrilling in being caught.

 

#47 - Highway

Music blares from the stereo as Jason drives out of Gotham. The both of them singing along, neither caring they’re off key.

 

#48 - Unknown

She shrugs at Jason’s question.

 

#49 - Lock

Jason wouldn’t say he’s had his heart under lock and key, but he’s been wary of others seeing it on the other hand.

With Cass though he knows it’s in good hands.

 

#50 - Breathe

Cass drifts somewhere between sleep and waking. Jason’s soft snores counterpoint to the sirens. Her heart warms as she moves closer to sleep.


End file.
